


Easter Bunny Love

by cherrylng



Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Easter, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Two different scenarios, same naughty bunny with filthy intentions.





	Easter Bunny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Current music: BUNNY LOVE by BREAKERZ

Chris Martin/Matt Bellamy

 

Chris likes to see Easter as a holiday of spending time with family. Going to a party set up by either by a friend, a friend of a friend, or a socialite. A pretty good plan on how to celebrate the arrival of spring. Letting the children enjoy the various events set up for them to participate while the adults get to enjoy and socialise or join their kids for the fun of it.  
  
Granted, he does misses the days when Apple and Moses were excited of Easter egg hunts, thinking about them when they were younger while watching Bing drag his father around for his quest to collect the most eggs. But it feels nice to be among friends and family as well, doing a bit of catching up and meeting new people.  
  
When it’s with Matt, however, it’s something that is more intimate and not for the kids to find out.  
  
He’d seen the looks Matt has thrown at him several times during the day at the party. Blue eyes sparkling, complemented with a smirk. To make it quite clear, he even gave Chris a little squeeze and pat on his butt when no one was looking.  
  
He doesn’t know what Matt is planning for later, but he is more than sure that it’s going to be pretty dirty.  
  
After sending the children home to their respective mums, there’s a shiver of anticipation as Chris goes up the stairs, wondering what his boyfriend has planned for tonight.  
  
When he arrives to the door leading into the bedroom, Chris chooses to knock on the door rather than entering immediately. After all, if Matt has put up so much effort to go this far into what he is planning, it’s only decent that Chris does a little acting himself.  
  
“Finally back home, Chris?” a voice calls out through the door. It’s loud enough that the sultry tone can be heard.  
  
Chris had to suppress a chuckle.  
  
“I got your hints the whole day, Matt,” he says back. “I know you’ve got a surprise set up in there.”  
  
“Well, why don’t you come in and find out what it is?”

Entering the bedroom, Chris finds Matt sitting on an armchair, and it suddenly feels as if the air is a lot heavier in the room for him to breathe and his body freezes in place.  
  
The surprise is definitely… well, a surprise.  
  
Chris had already more than suspected that it will have something to do with Matt dressing up and wearing a pair of bunny ears to be a sexy Easter bunny. Except he isn’t in an outfit that a person would dream of having a male model as a Playboy Bunny.  
  
Instead, he’s dressed in a suit, looking a bit overdressed even in a semi-formal appearance in black tie, as though to show to Chris that if he wants to get to the good stuff, he’ll have to work his way through the layers. There’s a pair of black and silver bunny ears sitting atop of Matt’s head. He looks as though he’s the sexy cousin to the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland that the White Rabbit never ever mentioned of.  
  
Standing up, Matt strides slowly towards him, the carpet dampening the heels of his Oxford dress shoes from clicking.  
  
“Surprised?” Matt asks coyly.  
  
Dumbstruck, Chris can only nod.  
  
“Don’t worry, there’s more surprises coming, so long as you pay attention,” Matt says with a smirk, circling around the blond man, closing the door behind him whilst doing that. Looking down, Chris noticed that there’s even a short, fluffy tail pinned to the lower back bottom of the coat. _Fuck._ “But for now…”  
  
Before he knows it, Matt has a tie around his neck and pulling him closer towards his face. Where did the tie even come from?  
  
“Do you know what I want for tonight?” Matt all but purrs the question to him.  
  
Chris licks his lips. “What?”  
  
“I want a man,” Matt says, his face in a bizarre mix of sensual and crazy when looked up close. “A man who looks at me like they want to _feast_ on me in a senseless way, and for them to _do_ that to me like that.”  
  
Chris gulps, his brain feeling less and less able to form words for a coherent sentence.  
  
“You seem to be that man for me.”  
  
Matt manoeuvres him towards the armchair by making him walk backwards and all but pushes him to it once he’s close enough, getting him to sit down before he climbs on to sit on his lap. Their faces close enough to one another that it is very difficult for Chris not to kiss the brunet.  
  
“So are you going to feast on me right now,” he asks, a gloved hand sliding down his chest, “or do you need orders to direct you on?”  
  
“Give me one,” Chris simply says.  
  
Matt grins.  
  
“Take me.”  
  
He doesn’t need any more orders after that, as he is already pulling the jacket off of Matt before they’re even kissing each other hungrily. If Matt has orders for him to do something that he already wants to do, what does he have to be against said order in the first place?  
  
The next morning, when Chris sees the hickeys on Matt’s neck and shoulders, the brunet is grinning at him, more than happy to have received them and become, in his own words, a work of art. What a way to celebrate Easter.

  
\-----

Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard

  
“Fucking hell,” Dom exclaims breathlessly, lying on the bed and cooling his body off. Discarded clothes are strewn about all over the bed and the floor. He can hear a familiar giggle coming from someone beside him.  
  
“How’s that for a post-Easter surprise?”  
  
Dom lets out a chuckle, pushing his hair back. “Bloody amazing.”  
  
“Did you like my outfit, Dom?”  
  
Turning his head to where Matt is, Dom is impressed with himself at just how he managed to strip off almost everything that Matt was wearing just an hour ago. The Oxford dress shoes, stockings, black silk trousers, boxers, dinner jacket, bow tie, waist coat, braces, white dress shirt, and gloves that Matt wore made Dom feel underdressed in comparison when he was stripping him off.  
  
Amazingly, the bunny ears are still on Matt’s head even after the sex. Skewed, but still standing.  
  
To be fair, Dom himself isn’t completely naked as well. The fingerless gloves that Matt was sporting before are now worn on Dom’s hands. From the experience that they had and the interesting effects that it had on the brunet during the intercourse, he is going to have a try on wearing gloves again the next time they fuck.  
  
“You were definitely not a Playboy Bunny. You were the opposite of one.”  
  
“But definitely a sexy bunny, aren’t I?”  
  
“Definitely,” Dom agrees, pulling the brunet towards him for a kiss. They share a slow and intimate one, their lips and tongues enjoying the sensation of touch.  
  
They take their time in cuddling, just enjoying each other’s presence and winding down after sex. When Dom lets out a yawn, Matt turns to him, looking a bit shocked.  
  
“Don’t tell me that you’re done now,” Matt says, aghast. “I say it’s too early to make this end yet! I’m expecting a round two from you.”  
  
“Not for now,” Dom grins softly, petting Matt’s hair and righting the bunny ears headband back in place. “Just getting some rest. We’re not like how we used to be able to do it again so soon like in our younger days.”  
  
“True,” Matt has to concede, pouting.  
  
“I may not be able to give it to you that soon,” Dom says. “But.”  
  
Before Matt can catch on, he’s on his back and his wrists are held down to the mattress, with Dom straddling on top of him.  
  
“That doesn’t mean that I can’t fulfil your request for a second round.”  
  
Matt does a little squirm, wishing so badly that his sex drive returns back soon, because he doesn’t know how long he can withstand what he realises is Dominic Howard’s infamous Slow Burn Foreplay™.  
  
“Do be patient, Matthew,” Dom teases. “It’ll just.”  
  
He lands a kiss on his neck.  
  
“Take a while.”  
  
A kiss on his jawline.  
  
“To get there.”  
  
A kiss on his cheek.  
  
“I’ll just feast on you.”  
  
A kiss on the other cheek.  
  
“Till you’re needy and ready.”  
  
A kiss on his forehead.  
  
“For me to fuck you silly.”  
  
A kiss on the tip of his nose.  
  
“A naughty rabbit like you deserves.”  
  
Finally, a kiss on his lips.  
  
“Willing to go my way for that, Bells?” Dom asks, dilated grey eyes staring down at him with promises of indeed, more to come.  
  
“Yes,” Matt groans, pushing his hips up. “Yes. Fuck yes.”  
  
“That’s good, my naughty little rabbit.”  
  
Best. Easter. Ever.


End file.
